1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable cooling device for presenting air across the body of a wearer of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,934; U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,230; U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,729; U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,160; U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,731; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 340.542.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable cooling device. The inventive device includes a shirt portion. The shirt portion comprises a front panel and a back panel securely coupled together. The shirt portion has a neck opening and a pair of sleeves. Each of the panels has an inner and outer surface. A cooling system includes a plurality of tubular members, each of which is elongate and has a first end and a second end. Each of the tubular members is securely attached to the inner surface of the shirt portion. Each of the tubular members has a peripheral wall has a plurality of openings therein. A connector tube has a first end and a second end. The connector tube is securely attached to the inner surface of the vest member. Each of the first and second ends of the tubular members is fluidly coupled to the connector tube. A supply tube supplies air to the tubular members. The supply tube has a first end and a second end. The first end is fluidly coupled to one of the tubular members. An air delivery means delivers air to the supply tube.
In these respects, the portable cooling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of presenting air across the body of a wearer of the device.